


I Just Wanna Live It

by little_angry_kitten18



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Arrow AU, F/M, Oliver being stupid, Post-Season/Series 02 AU, Sara & Diggle playing Cupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:48:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1880508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_angry_kitten18/pseuds/little_angry_kitten18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Felicity wondered if there even was a ‘situation’ with her and Oliver, maybe all this tension was in her mind. Maybe she had misread the signs and he didn’t actually have feelings for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Just Wanna Live It

 

 

**_~I Just Wanna Live It~_ **

 

 

**_“Hey yo, its the big big bang, when her hips dip sway,_ **

**_when her lips kiss me, we eclipse broad day._ **

**_Her high heels echo like an empty hall way, hauntingly,_ **

**_I watch her walk away then she calls me._ **

**_Pull her close then pray to her skin._ **

**_She got a god complex and a layer within._ **

**_Its beyond just sex, so I post fuck grin._ **

**_We're as close to the universe as we have ever been."_ **

**_The Big Big Bang ~ Rock Mafia_ **

 

 

 

Felicity hadn’t been out dancing in a very long time. Between being Oliver’s personal assistant and super hero sidekick there wasn’t much time left to actually do it. So when Sara dragged out of the lair kicking and screaming, well not actually kicking and screaming but still pretty close, she gave in. She would never admit it but she almost skipped back to her flat to get ready. 

 

If she was being honest she needed this more than anything right now. The whole situation with Oliver was driving her crazy, add work and playing saviour every single night the stress wasn’t doing her any good. Sometimes Felicity wondered if there even was a ‘situation’ with her and Oliver, maybe all this tension was in her mind. Maybe she had misread the signs and he didn’t actually have feelings for her. Sara on the other hand insisted that this was the way Oliver worked and that you had to give him time to process the fact that he was in fact in love with her and that living without Felicity wasn’t really an option. It still surprised her how well she and Sara got along, but the other woman made very clear to her that she wasn’t after everyone’s favorite millionaire, not anymore. What they had, ended years ago. She just wanted her friend to be happy and if happiness meant be with Felicity then so be it. Not that she thought Felicity didn’t deserve Oliver, quite the opposite actually, Sara approved of their relationship or whatever the fuck they had. 

 

A knock on her door brought her out of her musings and Felicity rushed to get it before Sara could break into her apartment. It wouldn’t be the first time that she’d let herself that way in. It amused her to no end that their relationship went from barely tolerating each other, to kind of respecting to full out friendship. It wasn’t unwelcome though, it was nice to have another woman on the team to share the experience and vent about it when it became too much. “I’m coming!” She yelled as the knocks grew louder. “No, need to bring my door down, Sara!” 

 

“Sup!” The other blonde nodded as she walked past Felicity, making her way to the mini bar. Used to behaviour like this Felicity shut the door and moved back to her bedroom to get ready. Sara followed her a minute later Grey Goose in one hand and shot glasses in the other. Setting them down against the night stand she pour them some and handed the shot to Felicity. “Drink.” She ordered and pour them another one. 

 

“Are you planing on getting smashed?” Felicity asked as the cool liquor burned down her throat, a warmth spreading over her body. She would give him that, Oliver always stocked her bar with the good stuff. 

 

“I’m planing on getting pleasantly buzzed, there is a difference.” She explained pouring them another shot. “Besides it takes more than just Grey Goose to bring me down, my little genius.” She purred teasing Felicity as she moved to stand beside her inspecting her make up. “You look good by the way.” She smirked giving Felicity an one over. “I’d totally do you!”

 

“Sara!”

 

_____________________________

 

 

The beat of the song vibrated through her entire body as they stepped inside the club. Thea had made sure to save a booth for them and according to Sara, Lyla and Digg were joining them. So it was a family affair! Her eyes swept through the crowd searching for him unwillingly. He was like a magnet, wherever he was she had to follow. Felicity wasn’t particular fond of that, for starters she had no intention on waiting Oliver out. She gave him a chance to make a move and he turned it down, there were so many fish in the sea. She wasn’t about to give her life up until he realised that he loved her. It sounded harsh but she was not putting her heart through a pain like that. First it was Laurel and then it was Helena and after that McKenna and then Isabel, there was so much a girl could take, really. 

 

Spotting Roy she waved at him and he showed them to their table. She gave a small 'hello' to the rest of her friends and took another shot. Felicity didn’t actually get drunk, she could hold her own pretty well and even managed to drink Diggle under the table once.

 

The alcohol did great things to her body, she could feel all the stress being replaced by something else. She didn’t protest when five shots later Sara pulled her to the dance floor, instead she gave into it, moving to the beat. Neither did she protest when Sara’s body pressed against her own, the other woman’s hands running free. Felicity smiled and leaned into the touch, not that she swung that way but still it was nice. The song changed but they had no intention on leaving the dance floor just yet, that is until she felt a shiver running down her back. The hair on the back of her neck stood and she just knew that he was somewhere near. Oliver was about to ruin her night and leave her frustrated, emotional and sexual equally. 

 

Felicity felt Sara’s hands let go and a new set replaced them as the song changed again. She didn’t need to face the man behind her to know it was _him_ , her body being the traitor that it was leaned into his touch. Seeming unfazed by the change she kept her back turned to him and continue rocking against him as he held her hips and swayed to the music with her. She moved to the rhythm, making sure to rub against Oliver as much as possible earning her a groan. “Felicity.” He hissed in her ear finally swirling her around to face him. “What are you doing?” She gave a small snort at the tone of his voice, all Arrow and business like. Did he really think that he could pull shit like that with her?

 

“I’m in a club.” She patronised. “So I guess I’m dancing.” She was about to storm off when he pulled her in again. They were probably making a spectacle of themselves but she couldn’t care less right now.

 

“Dressed like that?” A dark eyebrow rose in challenge. True the little black dress wasn’t what she would normally wear at work but then again she wasn’t working tonight. 

 

“What’s wrong with my dress?” She looked down at the fabric hugging her body snuggly, Sara had picked it. She said and Felicity quoted that ‘a body like that was made for dresses like this one’. The lace reached mid thigh, covering her front up to her neck and dipped into a deep ‘v’ leaving her back bare. She did turn a few heads every time she wore it, the damn thing had costed a fortune but it was so worth it.

 

“Do you want me to make a list?” He growled grabbing her elbow and pulling her away from the crowed floor. Green wasn’t really his colour, she thought as they moved through the sweaty bodies, the irony not lost in her. She pushed away from him as soon as they reached the entrance of the lair. Punching her code the door opened and she moved swiftly down the stairs. 

 

“Maybe you should!” She bit back throwing a glare his way. “Because I would really love to hear it.” She said sarcastically leaning against her desk, bitterness dripping from her voice. She couldn’t help it, pent up frustration was bubbling inside her and apparently they were doing the whole ‘talk’ thing.

 

“You can’t go out dressed like-“

 

“Like what, Oliver?” She growled, fire burning within her. One wrong word and she would end him, just one fucking word. He struggled to find his words for a moment and she shook her head. “Last time I checked, I was single. I can wear whatever the fuck I want.” She pushed away from the desk and tried to move past him but he took hold of her arm and pulled her to him. His lips crashed against hers and Oliver pulled her tight against his body.

 

"No!" She yelled pushing him away. "No! You don't get to do this to me again! Getting my hopes all up and then ripping them away!" Her fists landed on his chest hard. "You don't have that right anymore, Oliver!" 

 

"You know why we can't don't this." His voice calm and low, so different from hers. But nothing could faze Oliver Queen, right? "There's too much at risk." 

 

"Is there?" She mocked, fixing him with a cold glare.

 

"Felicity..." He said her name in a low warning tone. 

 

"Drop that tone with me." She bit back. "I'm done being your stepping stone! I refuse to sit back, watching you live your life while I wallow in misery." She threw her hands in the air in desperation. 

 

"You really don't get it, do you?" He murmured taking a few steps closer to her. 

 

"Get what?" 

 

"I love you, damn it!" He yelled and Felicity stopped breathing for a moment. "I've loved you since the day I first laid eyes on you. I'm scared at the idea that when _they_ get wind of it _they'll_ come after you! Just like Slade did and I can't let that happen. Do you have the slightest idea of what you've done to me? How depended my entire life is on you?" At that single moment he looked so broken that her heart shattered into thousand pieces. Taking the remaining steps Felicity grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, pulling his lips against hers. Oliver responded by wrapping his arms around her.

 

His hands traveled down her body and took a hold of her ass, picking her up in one swift move. Felicity wrapped her legs around his waist, her dress hiking up her thighs. "I love you too." She whispered as they pulled apart briefly, in need of air. At that single moment she felt whole, like a missing piece of her self had fallen into place. All that because of Oliver, because he finally made the right move. Her eyes locked with his and something in the atmosphere shifted around them. 

 

Their kisses from soft turned to hard, passionate and wild and she couldn’t be happier. They could do sweet and slow later, right now she needed him to prove that this was happening, that he wouldn’t take everything back. She barely registered Oliver moving them to the mats laid at the corner of the room or her back hitting them. What she did register however was him settling between her legs, his weight pressing her down, his fingers slippingin her hair, his lips trailing kisses down her neck. She had to try hard not to moan but that thought was out of the window as soon as he grounded himself against her.

 

“Oliver!” She whimpered as he pushed the straps of her dress down, his mouth kissing its way down the valley of her breast, taking a rosy nipple between his lips. Her fingers gripped his shirt for dear life as his mouth traveled south but before he could settle between her legs she pulled him back up. “I need you.” She growled as she flipped them over, settling herself on his lap. “We’ll have time for foreplay later.” She whispered seductively in his ear. “Right now, we are going straight for the kill.” Grabbing a hold of his shirt she pulled at the soft fabric, her fingers finally touching heated skin. Lower and lower until they reached his zipper. Feeling bold Felicity popped the button, her eyes never leaving his. She took pride in the lust burning within them, _she_ did that to Oliver. He was going to moan _her_ name in a few minutes.

 

“Felicity.” He groaned as she lowered herself on his hard length, painfully slow. Her head dropped back and her eyes flattered shut at the feeling of finally owning him that way. Oliver sat up, his arms circling her waist as he brought her mouth down to his, swallowing her moans. Flipping them over he pushed her legs open wider, grabbing hold of her hands he brought them over her head taking control and frankly? She couldn’t be more happy about it as he worked her body into a frenzy. She could feel it building inside her, that sweet torturing pleasure that came with becoming one with someone you love and God, did she loved him!

 

“Fuck!” She cursed throwing her head back, her nails digging against her palm. He followed a moment later, burying his face in the crook of her neck, breathing her in. “I love you.” She whispered again placing a kiss against his temple. 

 

“I love you more.” He teased laying beside her and pulling her closer to him. They would have to get up eventually, just not yet. 

 

_____________________________

 

“Your plan worked?” John asked as Sara sat beside him, new drink in hand. 

 

“Like a fucking charm!” She cheered happily making him smile. They weren’t exactly interfering with their friends’s lives, they were just giving Oliver a push to the right direction. John had seen the signs long before Sara joined the picture but decided to give them time. The thing is that there’s so much whining and bickering a man can get! And with those two? It got worse with every passing day! So really it was their duty to do it. Sara’s frown caught his attention. 

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“They went down to the lair.” She scrunched her nose up in disgust. “We so need to clean those training mats tomorrow!” She groaned taking a sip from her drink. John shook his head laughing softly. Well, no one said life was easy! 

 

 


End file.
